StreamClan/Roleplay1
Roleplay Sparrowstar slept in the leader's den. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 20:58, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Shorepebble yawned, and streatched. She padded outside.Silverstar 21:00, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar heard Shorepebble. "Could you send out a moonhigh patrol?" She asked. "Prey is scarce and DarkClan is stealing." (It's winter) [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Shorepebble put her ears back. "Stealing Again, Sparrowstar? We have to do something." she sighed.Silverstar 21:04, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar sighed. "They are stealing from all the clans, as if they don't have prey." She muttered. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam padded over to the two, his eyes blazing. "I'll hunt." he meowed.Silverstar 21:09, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar dipped her head. "I'll come with you." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Opal came around. "Me too." 21:13, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam gazed out of camp. The Slender tom led the cats away. Shorepebble sniffed the air. "I can smell them!" she growled.Silverstar 23:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar saw the patrol. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam put his ears back, and gave a growl.Silverstar 23:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar walked up to Redbone. "Why are you here?" She asked angrily. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:16, August 28, 2012 (UTC) (I'm rping my Darkclan cats on the other rp) Shorepebble growled.Silverstar 23:18, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Opalclaw hissed. "Your not supposed to be hunter here." 23:23, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam snarled. "Go away, Redbone!" he hissed.Silverstar 23:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar unsheathed her claws, iching to attack Redbone. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Opalclaw hissed. "Get out and you'll be without wounds." 23:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam's muscles bulged, ready to pounce.Silverstar 23:35, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar flicked her tail. "Stop, StreamClan. Let's reason with them first." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:37, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam let his muscles relax.Silverstar 23:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "You have prey in your own clan. Go hunt there." Sparrowstar mewed, trying to stay calm. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam stood up tall. "Warriors with Pride hunt in their own territory." he growled calmly.Silverstar 23:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar nodded. "They do not break the warrior code." She mewed with a hard edge. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam gave a sigh. "Only true warriors follow the Warrior code." he growled.Silverstar 23:47, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar and the patrol was back from the battle. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam took his leader to the MEdicine cat den. "D-Do you think she's fine?" he asked.Silverstar 18:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) The medicine cat apprentice a=examined Sparrowstar. "She has a broken leg here." She murmured. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:41, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam whimpered, and wrapped his tail around his leader's head.Silverstar 23:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar licked Seafoam gentily. "I'll be all right, Seafoam." She mewed gentily. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:38, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam's eyes sparkled with worry. "Ok..." he mewed.Silverstar 23:42, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sparrowstar sighed, and fell asleep. She saw a cat with dark blue eyes gleaming in the darkness, chilling her thoughts. Nightstar. She thought. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam layed down next to Sparrowstar.Silverstar 23:50, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Mintpelt treated Sparrowstar. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:51, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam fell asleep. shorepebble was training with Whalepaw.Silverstar 23:54, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Appledash snored. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ♥'']]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 20:28, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Shorepebble stratched, her wounds sore.Silverstar 20:29, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Ravenwing padded out of the den. He started to clean his pelt. 18:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Moonclaw yawned as she licked her paw. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 18:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Ravenwing finished cleaning, he stretched and walked over to the fresh-kill pile. 18:26, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Moonclaw padded over to Ravenwing and took out a small trout. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 18:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) The next day... Sparrowstar woke up. She flexed her leg. Mintpelt came up to her. "It was a small crack, don't worry." She mewed. --http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks''']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 20:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "thanks goodness." murmured Seafoam.Silverstar 13:09, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (It's the gathering night...) Sparrowstar stood up. Crystalheart! ❄ Happy Halloween! 03:25, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Seafoam padded over to Sparrowstar. "Are you sure your alright?" he asked.Silverstar 21:45, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:StreamClan Category:Roleplay Category:Clans